Kotomi uchiha
"She is but a red flower ready to bloom a red spider lily ready and waiting to be exposed" Kotomi Y'amanaka '(山中琴美, Yamanaka Kotomi) Nee Uchiha, is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan along side her brother Sasuke Uchiha.After there older brother Itachi slaughtered their clan, Kotomi tough she was sad had forgiven her older brother Itachi. She was added to Team 33 and the youngest of her team mates Ichiro Yamanaka, Kotomi is the current of Satomi Otsutsuki who was once the mother of Indra and Asura. she was referred to as the princess of the sharingan. 'Background' Kotomi is the third child of and only daughter of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha she is the twin sister of Sasuke Uchiha. Kotomi grew up with the protection of her older brothers Itachi and sasuke as while as her clan, As the Daughter of the clans head Kotomi had grown up with the urged to uphold her family as while as her clans honor and making her father proud of her , by adhering to the status quo set for her to be come a strong shinobi. Kotomi however, is presented as quite lazy and clumsy and sought to finish her household chores because she would sneak out to be with her brothers (much to the chagrin of her father). Kotomi herself adored both sasuke and itachi a never pass a opportunity to be with them even if her chores is not done she enjoyed watching her older brother train long side sasuke and going on adventures into the forests or sometimes by herself When entering when entering Konoha Academy some of the girls in her class started picking on her because of her wavy hair . Kotomi tried to combat their teasing by trying to keep it straight , but this proved to the other girls that it bothered her and caused them to tease her even more Personality As a child Kotomi was free-spirited clusmsy and tomboyish as while as unable to follow rules and regulations of her clan. Nevertheless she has a warm heart and wants nothing more to uphold her clans honor while keeping true to herself. However her personality took a turn after witnessing her family being killed by her older brother but do to her warm heart she had forgiven living she chose to isolate herself from everyone she cared for. As a member of Team 30 Kotomi became attached to her team mostly ichiro Yamanaka and started to talk and become closer to her friends again . When Sasuke and her met up with Itachi and Sasuke left the Village without her she started back down the same road she was in when she loss her mother and father, however it was not for long because her love for her brothers was her driving force to become strong while training with Tsunade along Sakura, Kotomi personality took a shift she proves to be fierce both mentally and physically. One of Kotomi's most significent bonds was the one she has with her dad Fugaku Uchiha who she loved more then anything in the world and was very close to she had view him as a stern but strong man as while as her hero and first love Kotomi had no intrest in boys during her childhood and viewed them as grows beside her brother. Kotomi easly get annoyed when she is around koutarou and offten lashing out it him calling names and saw him as only a teamate but as they countuied to work together Kotomi had learn to get along with him she still mange to get annoyed with him from time to time she started to realised his flaws and how relaxed he was in every problem they face together her feelings for him had grown which cause both of them to become close and protective of each other her feeling started to grow into love though she would not say it out loud . After her training with lady Tsunade, kotomi had try to forget her feelings for Ichiyo so that she could have a easy time living konoha to look for her brothers which greatly angered him they eventually reunited again but Kotomi had still not accupted her feeling for him but still loved him dis this. Eventually at the end of the fourth shinobi war Kotomi finally open up her feelings to Ichiyo which he returned gladly. Ichiro and had promise to be by her side no matter what she was surprise when he poked her on the four head being that that was an affectionate gesture that itachi use for her and Sasuke and started to cry after he kissed her for the first time. After marrying Ichiro, Kotomi became loyal to him and refused to return back to Konoha when she became consived with there daughter Kiku and giving birth to her in a old run down building in the village hiden Among snow they had stayed there for couple mouths before returning to Konoha, Where just like sakura kotomi rise kiku on her own due to Ichiyo being away on missons with her brother for many years and had to remind Kiku that her father loved all three of them and that he will return home once he is done with his misson with her uncle (it was around that time kotomi was pregnant with her Hanami ). Kotomi love for ichiyo never fade as it was the promise that they both made to each other from the time they where younger ichiyo left when Kiku was just a mouth old and he left with Sasuke. As a mother Kotomi is very gentle and kind but stern and strict when she needs to be and held high repect for her husband becaused she understood his importence as the yamanaka clans leader and loves him deeply. Appearance Kotomi bears a strong resemblance to her mother however she has wavy black hair with bangs hanging on ether side of her face which frame her face since she was a child because of this she was called "poodle" and black eyes .As she got older her hair became straighter but still wavy by her adulthood her hair was to the side with one bang hanging. Kotomi wear a navy blue cut sleeves cheongsam dress which was slit on the side with the Uchiha clans crest all ways present on her clothing along with a necklace with the uchiha crest as while, black pants under it like her twin Kotomi wears arm warmers with a shuriken holder on her left thigh, black sandals and the stander konoha forehead protector. As time went on her outfit change she wear a long sleeve light blue qipao shirt with knee high low-heel black boots, white shorts under a black apron skirt and grey gloves with the uchiha crest still on the back along with the necklace the cloth on her forhead change to black and started carrying a medical pouch. During the fourth shinobi war kotomi wear the standerd konoha infantry flak jacket and assorted clothing she also gains strength of a hundred seal in a shape of a vilot rhombus on her forhead just like sakura's on her head which remains visible thereafter. Two years after the fourth shinobi war, Kotomi wears a blue short sleeve cheongsam shirt that reaches to her thighs similer to her first outfit she wears a white shorts under it she still wears knee-high boots and two necklace with the Uchiha clans creast still remains long with the necklace given to her by Ichiyo. In adulthood Kotomi's attire consists of a sleeveless cheongsam shirt in the back has the Yamanaka clan creast on the back she also wears a black skirt that reaches to her feet and high heels. For battle she wears a long sleeve cheongsam short the same as her secound outfit, with the yamanaka clan creast on the back, black gloves and flat sandels .while at home kotomi wears a light colored kimono robe under it a purple short sleeve dress her hair is useally kept up in a side poneytail which still the uchiha clan necklace and the necklace that her husband had given to her when they were young around her neck all the time. Abilities As a genin unlike her brothers kotomi had no natural prodigy but focus on her studies and work as heard as she could she however lack on combat skills. This greatly hurt her and her teamates Koutarou and hidetoshi Determined to change herself and help save bring her brother back home she undergoes intense training with tsunade along side sakura for two and a half years .others remarked that she would inevitably go up and up with sasuke. During the forth shinobi world war she formed the strength of a hundred seal along with the chakra of Iyo otsutsuki. Chakra and physical prowess As a Uchiha Kotomi's chakra was naturally strong but was lacking at some points because of her lack in skills and her actual reserves were below average this prevented her from using Ninjutsu as much to more taijutsu which she was able to hold her own against her brother along with the help of her sharingan who chakra was stronger then her's. Kotomi 's most defining skill was her proficiency in chakra control.34 Such exact use of her chakra allows her to perform a jutsu with maximum efficiency without wasting much chakra. Due to this, Renji Inuzuka noted that she is well-suited for genjutsu and passing both sasuke and itachi. because she use it s, she is frequently been able to quickly identify when it is being used,35 and release herself or others from it.36 After training under Tsunade for two years, her chakra control increased tremendously, becoming a vital part to many of her abilities. By building up chakra into her fists (and infrequently her feet) and releasing it on contact with a target, it grants her what Ichiyo constantly refers to as "brutal strength". kotomi's strength is enough to destroy buildings or upend the earth. Furthermore, she can send chakra throughout her entire body to lift greater mass, and improve her ability to withstand crushing blows. Another objective of Tsunade's training was to increase kotomi available chakra supply to complete the Strength of a Hundred Seal, something that took three years to accomplish.26 When the seal is released, kotomi has access to all the accumulated chakra, allowing her to perform techniques of a greater scale than she is normally able to.38 Among other things, her physical attacks are also enhanced. Bukijutsu As an Uchiha, Kotomi is trained with a variety of different ninja tools one being a sword . When she was a child, she once used (inexpertly) a staff to hunt a boar with both her brother's,40 practice that later becomes useful for he Susanoo. Like her brother her area of expertise is in shurikenjutsu, allowing her to throw shuriken and kunai with precision; for complicated or moving targets, she can guide shuriken to their mark using either wire strings or deflecting them off each other. Though her throwing speed is faster than most, it doesn't compare to Itachi or sasuke, she is able to use Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson , kotomi always have a large supply ready, allowing her to barrage targets in an instant. Ninijutsu By the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kotomi could use the Summoning Technique, and like Tsunade and sakura, she is able to summon the giant slug, Katsuyu. Noted to be incredibly impressive by Hashirama and Shizune, Kotomi could have Katsuyu split apartand attach itself to others, Kotomi could remotely monitor many allies at once, healing and replenishing their chakra as needed.41 Kotomi could also use fire, Water, wind ,Yin and Yang and earth Release.5 Medical Ninjutsu Although Kotomi main purpose of Tsunade's training was to teach kotomi to become stronger she was also tought medical ninjutsu, which demanded Kotomi's refined chakra control. As such, Kotomi just like sakura can heal even the most fatal of injuries.42 Tsunade remarks that her proficiency for healing are exceptionally rare.43 When dealing with an enemy with an extremely resistant body, she could combine her chakra-enhanced fists with her medical ninjutsu to heal the resulting damage, eventually killing the affected cells from over-replication.44 By releasing the Strength of a Hundred Seal, Kotomi can put her body in a state in which it heals itself so that she doesn't need to stop to treat herself or even be fazed by injury.she Along with sakura could perform a highly difficult operation alone to regenerate a missing section of a person's body.[ Genjutsu All though her genjutsu is not as strong as itachi's Kotomi is able to performed it with her sharingan. Unlike itachi who illusions involved crows Kotomi's involved red spider lilys. Nature transformation Intelligence Dojutsu Sharingan Kotomi first awakened her sharingan on the night of the uchiha clans downfall when she had witnessed her mother and father getting killed by her older brother, she was not able to do so again until several years latter, it was stated by Renji Inuzuka that Kotomi sharingan is especially potent despite not being fully developed at the time and is able to go head on with, Sasuke's sharingan. Later, her prowess and skill with her fully matured dōjutsu earned her the nickname "Kotomi of the Sharingan" (写輪眼の ことみ , Sharingan no kotomi).With the Sharingan, Kotomi can see the flow of chakra, accurately reproduce any movement she sees with her own physical skill permitting, tracking fast-moving objects, and she is able predict opponents' movement to a degree. she can also use Genjutsu: Sharingan for broad purposes such as distraction, interrogation, knocking targets out,48 or placing them under her control.49 she can use her Sharingan to relay information to others or enter their subconscious. Which she use it to relay information to her team when they are not together. Mangekyō Sharingan Kotomi awakens her Mangekyō Sharingan after Itachi's death along birth of her nephew , once she comes to terms with the fact that Itachi and Sasuke was one most significant relationship she had. Its design gives the appearance of a spider Lily. Both Kotomi and sasuke is warned before receiving there Mangekyō that using it deteriorates the user's eyesight, and for that reason Tobi repeatedly recommends that both her and sasuke to take Itachi's eyes to gain "eternal" Mangekyō. Kotomi puts off doing this until she is nearly blind, just before the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War; the transplanted eyes resemble a cross between Kotomi's and Itachi's Mangekyō. her Eternal Mangekyō is a "straight tomoe" (直巴, Choku Tomoe) type, granting her fluidity in her movements when fighting.50 Kotomi's acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan seemingly enhanced her mastery of its techniques. Before, she was quick to exhaust herself both physically and chakra wise when she would overuse her power. After acquiring it, she was able to repeatedly use its powers against Kabuto, Obito, Madara, and Kaguya with little to no signs of exhaustion. With her left Mangekyō, Kotomi can use Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. 'Part I' Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. 'Part II' Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. 'Trivia' *Before her wedding kotomi started to cry ichiyo asked her what wrong she tould him she wanted her father(fugaku uchiha) giving her away. * Quotes * to itachi-"Nii-chan can I come with you and sasuke nii-chan next time" * to team 30- * to sakura- s-sakura I need to do this not for myself but to regain my clan's honer and as while as Itachi and sasuke honer * to Ichiyo-"YOU THINK OUR RELATIONSHIP IS MORE importent to me then my clan and my brothers * to sasuke-please Nii-san * To Ichiro- I'm the one they should be scared of not you not sasuke because i'm kotomi uchiha!!! 'References' Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT